DESCRIPTION: The North Carolina Science and Service Consortium (NCSSC) consists of diverse stakeholders who are committed to improving the quality and effectiveness of mental health (MH) service delivery through the creation of a network of consumers and family members, advocates, treatment providers, researchers, and policymakers. Together, these stakeholders identify a science to service agenda that meets the service delivery needs of both consumers and providers. The goal is to improve service delivery by integrating the results of science-based research into service delivery. Emphasis is on technology transfer as a two-way street between clinicians and researchers and enhancing clinical practice by (a) educating treatment providers, and consumers and their families about new evidence-based practices (EBPs) and (b) helping researchers and policymakers gain a better understanding of how clinicians can better access and use research. Objectives of the one-year planning grant include: Objective 1. To expand and strengthen the integration of a statewide network of community-based consumers and family members, advocates, MH providers, researchers, educators, and policymakers. Objective 2. To oversee the development of a statewide science to service agenda. Objective 3. To convene a conference that will present information on the implementation of evidence based practice (EBP) strategies. Objective 4. To conduct a pilot knowledge adoption study, which will provide information to improve mental health service delivery in the State of North Carolina.